


“I’m in love with you!”

by TheRandomWriter00



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Confrontations, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Swearing, Teenage Girls in Love, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomWriter00/pseuds/TheRandomWriter00
Summary: “I'm in love with you! There! I said it! Are you happy?!”Those words were enough for the younger girl to feel like her heart stopped. Someone was in love with her. But what shocked her most, was that her best friend was the one saying it.---Oh, this is the first time I’ve ever really introduced an old OC of mine (who I have heavily adapted to fit within anything that I write X-men related – though you won’t see that in this story). Expect to see a lot more stories with him!
Relationships: Kitty Pryde & Original Male Character, Laura Kinney & Original Male Character, Laura Kinney/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	“I’m in love with you!”

Laura had noticed that Kitty, her best friend, was acting different, and the 15-year-old couldn’t put her finger on it. They hadn’t argued or anything like that, so she couldn’t really see what the problem was, if there was one at all. _I’m going to talk to her about it later._ She thought to herself.

Just then, her other best friend, Lightning, who was new to the school, walked up to her. “H-hi, Laura!” He said, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders.

The girl waved, smiling at the boy. “Hi, Lightning. You okay?” She asked, hugging him.

The silver-haired boy hugged back. “Y-yeah! Lessons are b-boring, but at least I’m here with my best friend.”

Laura blushed and smiled, before she pulled away. “C’mon. It’s lunch time, let’s go!” She tugged the boy along to the cafeteria. Once there, the pair quickly found a small table and sat down. It wasn’t long until a third person came to join them – it was Kitty. The older girl sat down next to Laura and everyone ate in relative silence, apart from the occasional chit chat about lessons, or whatever else.

Once the trio had chowed down, Lightning noticed that neither girl was looking at the other, he tilted his head in confusion. “U-um, are you two, okay? Normally you c-can’t stop teasing each other.”

Laura shrugged, not really saying anything, and the boy decided that is was best if they worked it out themselves – he didn’t want to get in the middle of it.

After a while, the bell rang, and everyone in the cafeteria packed up their stuff and went to their next lesson. Laura knew that she and Kitty _needed_ to talk. She just hoped it would be done sooner rather than later.

_______________________________________

The end of the school day came around rather quickly for the Laura, but Kitty felt like it had come _too soon._ She had a feeling that Laura had certainly noticed that she was being more distant than normal, and as much as it hurt to be like that, if Laura knew the reason, their friendship would be no more, and the thought terrified her.

Kitty had left the school campus, after saying goodbye to Lightning, and started to walk home, just hoping that Laura didn’t try to talk to her. She _couldn’t_ deal with the issue yet.

“Kitty! Hey! We need to talk!”

_Shit._

The girl stopped walking and turned around to face her best friend. “What’s up, Laura?” She asked.

The younger girl scowled at her. “What the fuck is going on with you? You’re really distant with me, and I hate it. What have I done to deserve this kinda treatment?”

Kitty visibly winced, refusing to look at her best friend. “Nothing is going on…” She trailed off.

“Don’t lie to me, Kitty.” Laura growled. “I deserve to know what’s going on.” She held onto the girls arms.

The older girl finally looked at Laura. “I know you do! Believe me! But you…wouldn’t understand, and I feel like our friendship would be over if I told you the truth!” She admitted.

“Huh? Why do you think our friendship would be over-”

“I'm in love with you! There! I said it! Are you happy?!”

Those words were enough for the younger girl to feel like her heart stopped. Someone was _in love_ with her. But what shocked her most, was that her best friend was the one saying it. “You…what?”

“I’m in love with you, Laura. You mean so much to me. That’s why I couldn’t tell you. I was _scared_. I can’t lose you.” Kitty felt tears well up in her eyes.

Laura felt all of her anger immediately wash away. “Don’t cry, Kitty. Please… I just wished you told me sooner.” She pulled her best friend into a tight hug and didn’t let go. “I mean, I haven’t really thought about my own sexuality, but what I _do_ know is that I trust you so much. You have no idea.” She took a deep breath as they both pulled away, but kept their arms wrapped around each other. “Though, I am willing to give us a try… All I ask is that you’re patient with me.” She said and leaned in slowly.

Kitty blushed and pressed their lips together. The kiss was short, but it meant everything to the older girl. She could relax. Everything was going to be okay. The girls just held each other, resting their foreheads together in a loving embrace. “I’ll wait for you. Of course, I will. I’m just thankful that I don’t need to hide my true self around you. Everything will be fine.” She blushed. “I love you, so much, Laura. You’re more than a girlfriend, a best friend. You’re my everything, and I’ll do anything to keep you happy.”

Laura smiled. The pair let go, intertwined their fingers and walked off to the horizon. They had a lot to learn and understand, and their relationship would not be easy, but they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I knew that I had to post something today, and this was it. And I knew it had to X-men related. Enough said.
> 
> Just a quick something that I thought about writing.


End file.
